Anson Mount (1973)/ancestors
Category:AhnentafelsCopied initially from main article. 1st to 10th generations 1st Generation *1 Anson Adams Mount IV 2nd Generation *2 Anson Adams Mount II (1925-1986) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=patmount&id=I22030 *3 Nancy Smith (living) - presumably 3rd Generation *4 Anson Adams Mount (1887-1926) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I14442&style=TABLE; http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I14440 - father's ancestry and mother *5 Mary Irene Petty (1891-1966) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=:3197143&id=I2344 *6-7 unknown 4th Generation *8 Goodlet Morgan Mount (1845-1932) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I12575 - father's ancestry and mother *9 Matilda Hall Adams (1846-1908) *10 Eldridge Lowery Petty (1863-1945) - or Elbridge ? - http://www.myatt.org/pafg06.htm (#320), http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=captcommodore&id=I13906, http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=xavierdefreitas&id=I29148 *11 Virginia Elizabeth Jackson (1858-1941) *12-15 unknown 5th Generation *16 James M. Mount (1814-1896) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I2473 - grandparents plus 2 ggp *17 Mary Polly Miley (1820-1896) *18 Edwin Adams (1819-1883) *19 Susan Bailey *20 Millington Mumpford (Dick) Petty (1825-1907) - m 25 Dec 1845 *21 Cynthia (Synthey) Myatt (1826-c1876) - http://www.myatt.org/pafg06.htm#5819 (#76) listing several children - she b, m, d Dickson County, Tennessee *22-31 unknown 6th Generation *32 Jaspar Mount (1773-1822) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I114 - father's ancestry and mother *33 Elizabeth Withers (1778-) *34 David H. Miley (1798-1861) *35 Nancy McMannus (1797-1831) *36-39 unknown *40 Solomon J. Petty (1784-1860) *41 Jerusha Darwin (1794-1873) *42 Burrell or Burwell Myatt, Sr. (1780-1838) - he and Polly both b Wake County, North Carolina, m there 29 Oct 1811, d Dickson County, Tennessee *43 Mary (Polly) Nall (1794-1870) - http://www.myatt.org/pafg03.htm#5688 - he's #13; it lists several children *44-63 unknown 7th Generation *64 Thomas Mount (1728-1818) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I105 - great-grandparents with lots of dates and places; two missing surnames *65 Mary Clayton (1734-1815) *66 Matthew Keene Withers (1755-1830) *67 Nancy Jennings (1753-1823) *68 Henry Miley (1745-1847) *69 unknown *70 John R. McMannis (1760-1842) *71 Nancy Gassaway *72-79 unknown *80 unknown *81 Catherine Petty (c1763-c1835) *82 James Darwin (1744-c1825) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=captcommodore&id=I13865&style=TABLE *83 Mary Cowen (1746-c1818) *84 Matthew W. Myatt (1747-1817) - http://www.myatt.org/pafg02.htm#6901 #2; b Johnston County, North Carolina, m 4 Nov 1775 Wake County, North Carolina, where he and Cynthia died *85 Cynthia Utley (1756-1829) - b Edgecombe Coonty, North Carolina http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=:1090953&id=I876, http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=varla_wright&id=I1973 ("Ancestry of Bertha A. Brush") - see *340 - Utley > John Hatch (bef1415-c1464) and Hutchinson (c1280-) and several shorter lines *86 Martin Nall *87 Mary Ann ... *88-127 unknown 8th Generation *128 Matthias Mount (1706-1791) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I118&style=TEXT - top of the Mount, i.e. just 4 more generations *129 Anne DeBoogh or DeBough (c1714-1792) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I119&style=TEXT - just 4 generations of ancestors *130-141 unknown *142 Richard Gassaway (1744-1801) *143 Elizabeth ... (1740-) *144-161 unknown *162 James Petty (c1719-1806) - b Virginia, d Union County, South Carolina *163 Martha (Clanton) (c1720-)]] *164 William Darwin (1707-bef1786) - b Louisa County, Virginia - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=captcommodore&id=I12149 *165 Jane Wilkerson (1715-) - *166 ) - *167 ) - *168 John Myatt (c1726-1801) - or "Miot" - b Horton Valley, Staffordshire, England, d Raleigh, Wake County, North Carolina *169 Elizabeth Allen (1727-1794) - http://www.myatt.org/pafg01.htm#6437; John's #1; ten children, only one unmarried *170 William Utley (1724-1794) *171 Elizabeth Turner (1727-1801) - but captcommodore says "Elizabeth Crump b: ABT. 1725 d: 1801" *172-255 unknown 9th Generation *256 Richard Mount (c1665-c1723) *257 Rebecca Wall *258 Frederick DeBoogh or DeBough (1686-1757) *259 Johanna (Hannah) Van Hook (1693-1756) *260-283 unknown *284 Nicholas Gassaway (1695-1740) *285 unknown *286-323 unknown *324 Thomas Petty (c1675-1750) - b Essex County, Virginia, d Orange County, Virginia - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=captcommodore&id=I12152 *325 Catherine Garton (c1679-bef1749) - *326 *327 *328 William Darwin, Sr. () *329 Jean Unknown() - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=captcommodore&id=I12149&style=TEXT *336 William Myatt () - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=captcommodore&id=I13865&style=TEXT 339 unknown *340 John Utley (1695-1756) - b Stonington, New London County, Connecticut, d Goochland, Virginia - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=varla_wright&id=I1973 ("Ancestry of Bertha A. Brush"). Ancestral File #: H03D-KD - it has no descendants for him *341 Annah or Ann ... (c1698-) *342 Titus Turner (1690-) *343 unknown (1705-) *344-511 unknown 10th Generation *512 George Mount (c1625-1705) *513 Katherine unknown *514 Walter Wall (c1619-c1702) *515 Ann (Annetje) unknown (c1628-1678) *516 Solomon DeBoogh (c1660-c1753) (DEBOUGH?) *517 Anna Bradt (c1666-) *518 Lawrence van Hook (c1670-c1724) "BEF 28 JUL 1724" *519 Johanna (Hanna) Hendricks Smith (c1673-1747) "2 JUN 1747" *520-647 unknown *648 Hubert Petty (-1687)]] - d Virginia - possibly "Patey" *649 Rebecca Unknown () - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=captcommodore&id=I12152 - captcommodore"at"netzero.net *650-679 unknown *680 Samuel Utley (1662-1722) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=varla_wright&id=I1973&style=TEXT *681 Sarah Ashby (1672-1740) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=varla_wright&id=I1746 lots of descendants, common surnames being Heath, Jeffers, Cole, Dobson, Allen, and the children of Amza Alphonzo Brush (1849-1929) (b Johnstown Center, Rock, Wisconsin, d Chelsea, Tama, Iowa) *682-1023 unknown 11th to 20th generations 11th Generation *1024 Richard Mount (1588-1640) *1025 Joan Owre (c1588-1631) *1026-1027 unknown *1028 Walter Wall (1595-1645) - no parents for either on the patmount file in Jan 2013 *1029 Ann Long (1600-) *1030-1359 unknown *1360 Samuel Utley (1622-1662) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=varla_wright&id=I1973&style=TEXT *1361 Ann or Hannah Hatch (c1637-aft1648) *1362 Anthony Ashby (1636-1708) *1363 Abigail Hutchinson (1636-) *1364-2023 unknown 12th Generation *2048 Gregory Mount (c1560-) *2049 Tomsyne Blackborne (1562-1599) - the last on http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=patmount&id=I118&style=TEXT in January 2013 *2720 William Utley (c1606-) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=varla_wright&id=I1973&style=TEXT has no more Utley but many Hatch and Hutchinson and a few Tilden *2721 unknown (c1614-) *2722 William Hatch (1598-1651) *2723 Jane Young (1603-) or Jane Yonge - find her 75% of the way down Famous_Descendants_of_William_the_Conquerer_of_England *2724 unknown Ashby (c1607-) *2725 unknown (c1611-) *2726 Richard Hutchinson (1605-1682) *2727 Alice Bosworth (1607-1694) 13th Generation *5444 William Hatch (1563-1611) *5445 Ann Tilden (1570-1630) *5446 Susanna Corbet () - see Famous_Descendants_of_William_the_Conquerer_of_England *5452 Thomas Hutchinson (1565-1618) *5453 Alice ... (c1571-) *5454 Joseph Bosworth (1574-) *5455 unknown 14th generation *10,888 Thomas Hatch (c1528-c1568) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=varla_wright&id=I2010&style=TEXT gives him four more generations, with most births, marriages, and deaths in Selling, Kent *10,889 Joanne Unknown (c1529-1574) *10,890 John Tilden (1545-1625) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=varla_wright&id=I2012&style=TEXT gives him 6 more generations, with him and at least 3 generations born in Benenden, Kent; his mother was Elizabeth Glover (1515-1585) *10,891 Patience Casslen (c1548-1615) *10,892 Robert Corbet (c1523-1594) - see Famous_Descendants_of_William_the_Conquerer_of_England *10,904 Thomas Hutchinson (c1538-1598) - *10,905 Unknown (1544-) 15th generation *21,784 Sir Roger Corbet (1501-1538) - see Famous_Descendants_of_William_the_Conquerer_of_England *21,808 Lawrence Hutchinson (c1510-1577) - b and d Owlsthorpe, Nottingham; http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=varla_wright&id=I2027 *21,809 Isabel Unknown (c1516-) - Married bef1538 Tollerton, Nottinghamshire 16th generation *43,569 Elizabeth Vernon () - see Famous_Descendants_of_William_the_Conquerer_of_England *43,616 Thomas Hutchinson (c1478-1550) - b Cowland, Yorkshire, d Owlsthorpe, Nottingham *43,617 Mary Drake (c1486-bef1550) - b Kinoulton, Nottingham 17th generation *87,139 Lady Ann Talbot (-1494) - see Famous_Descendants_of_William_the_Conquerer_of_England *87,232 Anthony Hutchinson (c1454-) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=varla_wright&id=I2049&style=TEXT gives him another 4 generations *87,233 Isabell Harvey (c1458-) - both b and m (c1477) at Cawlam, Yorkshire 18th generation *174,278 Sir John Talbot (1413-1460), 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury *174,279 Lady Elizabeth Butler (c1420-1473) 19th generation *348,556 Sir John Talbot (1384-1453), 1st Earl of Shrewsbury *348,559 Hon. Joan de Beauchamp () 20th generation *697,112 Richard Talbot (1361-), 4th Lord Talbot - see him about 60% of the way down Famous_Descendants_of_William_the_Conquerer_of_England *697,119 Lady Joan Fitzalan (1365-1435) - Notable ancestors include William I of England (1027-1087), Charlemagne (747-814), Alfred the Great (849-899), Hugh Capet (c940-996), Rurik (c832-879). 21st to 30th generations *